1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an electrical connector 100′ which can electrically connect a flexible print circuit board (not shown) to a printed circuit board 40′ comprises a dielectric housing 10′, four conductive contacts 20′ which are retained in the dielectric housing 10′ and a pick up 30′ which engages with the dielectric housing 10′.
Referring to FIG. 2, the pick up 30′ comprises a base 300′, an engaging pole 302′ and two holding portions 304′ on the side of base 300′ facing to the dielectric housing 10′. The engaging pole 302′ is located between the two holding portions 304′. The engaging pole 302′ has a shape like a circular cylinder with a recess 3020′ used to contain scraps produced when the engaging pole 302′ engages the dielectric housing 10′. The holding portion 304′ comprises a resist section 3040′ and a holding section 3042′.
The dielectric housing 10′ comprises a body member 102′ and an engaging portion 104′. The body member 102′ comprises four contact receiving recesses 1020′ for retaining the conductive contacts 20′, the engaging portion 104′ comprises an engaging hole 1040′ corresponding to the engaging pole 302′ of the pick up 30′. There are holding ribs 1022′ on the sides of contact receiving recess 1020′ corresponding to the holding portions 304′ of the pick up 30′.
The conductive contact 20′ comprises a retaining portion 201′, a first contacting portion 202′ for electrically connecting the printed circuit board 40′ and a second contacting portion 203′ for electrically connecting the flexible printed circuit board. The retaining portion 201′ is between the first contacting portion 202′ and the second contacting portion 203′ and the retaining portion 201′ is wider than other portions.
When assembling, the conductive contacts 20′ is assembled into the contact receiving recess 1020′, then assemble the pick up 30′ onto upper portion of the dielectric housing 10′, so the engaging poles 302′ are inserted into corresponding engaging holes 1040′, the outer wall of the engaging poles 302′ is interfere with the inner wall of the engaging holes 1040′, the resist portion 3040′of the pick up 30′ resists the holding ribs 1022′. A pick up device (not shown) can suck the pick up 30′ and move the electrical connector 100′ to the correct position on the printed circuit board 40′.
In the electrical connector 100′, the outer wall of the engaging poles 302′ interferes with the inner wall of the engaging holes 1040′, in other word, there is a wide engaging face in the wall to wall interfere instance. The scraps produced when inserting will obstruct the engaging poles 302′ in moving into the engaging holes for there is no space between the outer wall of the engaging poles 302′ and the inner wall of the engaging holes 1040′ and the scraps between the walls can not be directly driven into the recess 3020′. In addition, the amount of the interference will easily become very large and cause damage of the dielectric housing 10′ if the size of the engaging pole 302′ is a little large or if the size of the engaging hole 1040′ is a little small. So, it is very difficult to control the size of the engaging pole 302′ and the engaging hole 1040′.